From Skittish to Bold
by Wezoriland
Summary: Ever since Sebastian's fifth birthday, Samantha had been looking forward to the day her son would be able to enroll in kindergarten. Sebastian had always been a shy, timid child. But now that he's going to school; maybe, just maybe, he'll meet someone who can bring down the walls he's built around himself.


**Notes - **Hey guys. Here's the prompt I posted about last night. I hope you like it more than I do; it didn't turn as good as I hoped. Believe it or not, it's not easy writing baby!Huntbastian. However, please remember that this fic takes place in **KINDERGARTEN** - there isn't going to be that much slash. It actually focuses more on Sebastian's relationship with his mother than anything else. Sorry about that.

**Prompt:** Hunter and Sebastian. Kindergarten.

* * *

"Mommy, do I have to go?" Sebastian asks, eyes wide and pleading."Why can't I just stay home with you?"

Samantha smiles softly, crouching low enough to pull her son into her arm. He automatically leans into her touch, allowing himself to be caught in her embrace.

"Sorry baby," she murmurs into his hair. "Mommy has to go work, remember?"

The five-year-old huffs, rearranging his features into a pout. Samantha rolls her eyes, used to her son's theatrics. She knows that the prospect of going to school with unfamiliar people scares him, and she's determined to be with him every step of the way.

"It'll only be for a couple of hours," Samantha says. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You promise?" Sebastian's voice is small, frightened. "I promise."

She presses a soft kiss to his forehead, and he can't help but giggle as he half-heartedly protests.

"So, are you ready to go now?" Samantha holds out her hand.

Sebastian hesitates, uncertain of whether he should take her hand or not. His mother gives him a reassuring smile, and that's all the prompting he needs. Without so much as a sound, he slips his hand into hers. Samantha ruffles his hair affectionately before leading him into the classroom.

"Hi there!" greets an unfamiliar voice. The speaker is a small woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She looks to be at least twenty-nine, two years Samantha's junior.

"You must be Sebastian," the woman comments, glancing at the clipboard in her hand. "I'm Mrs. Clarington, and I'll be your teacher this year."

Sebastian waves shyly before hiding behind his mother's legs. Samantha laughs, "I'm Samantha Smythe, Sebastian's mother. He's not always this shy. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's fine," Mrs. Clarington smiles. "He's probably just nervous."

She crouches down to place a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. He slowly peeks out from his hiding place to stare at the teacher.

"Say Sebastian. I have a son your age. Would you like to meet him?" Sebastian tilts his head to the side, carefully considering his teacher's offer.

After a moment's consideration, he nods. "Great! Hunter, can you come here for a minute?"

"Coming!" Sebastian watches as Mrs. Clarington's son bounds up to his mother. He's small like his mother and has a similar facial structure, but his eyes are brown.

"Yes ma'am?"

"This is Sebastian," Mrs. Clarington introduces.

"Why don't you show him around?"

"Okay!" Hunter exclaims cheerfully. "C'mon Sebastian! I want you to meet some of my friends!"

He takes the other boy by the hand and leads him to where two boys his age are sitting. Sebastian glances back to where his mother and Mrs. Clarington are talking. Samantha catches his eye and gives him a thumbs-up.

"I have a lot of friends," Hunter begins, "but Jeff and Nicky are my bestest friends ever! I think you'll like them; they're really super nice!"

Sebastian listens as the smaller boy rambles. Hunter talks a lot and he's really loud, but Sebastian likes him. He's never met someone quite like Hunter before.

"-then there's Thad and David. They're pretty cool. Thad's kind of weird though. He has this stuffed kangaroo that he carries around everywhere, but he doesn't let anyone touch it. One time, Jeff tried to touch it, but Thad stabbed him with a pencil…."

Hunter introduces him to all of his friends. Sebastian learns that Jeff and Nicky have known each other since they were babies, David has a best friend named Wes who still isn't old enough to go kindergarten yet, Thad's kangaroo's name is Marcy - after his great-grandma on his dad's side, and Blaine's favorite Disney movie is Cinderella. It takes a while, but they eventually manage to coax Sebastian out of his shell. Soon, they have him talking just as much as Hunter - if not more. By the end of the day, Sebastian is friends with nearly everyone in his class. He doesn't even remember why he want to go home so bad in the first place!

"So, how was your day?" asks Samantha as they walk to the parking lot.

"It was awesome!" Sebastian exclaims. "Mrs. Clarington is really nice - except for when Thad poured paint in Jeff's hair, she got really mad and Thad had to go sit in time-out - and I made a whole bunch of friends! My bestest friend is Hunter though. Can we invite him over tomorrow? He's really fun!"

"Sure, sweetheart," Samantha agrees. "I'll talk to his mom tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mommy!" he exclaims, hugging her waist happily.

"You're welcome, 'Bas," she smiles, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"_MOMMY_!"

* * *

I actually made up an entire headcanon based off of this fic, which takes place in the alternative universe known as the **Double Trouble!verse **- uncreative, I know. If you want know a little more about the background of this fic, let me know and I tell you all about it. (:


End file.
